Star wars the ark
by talurththedark
Summary: a fleet of republic are stranded on a massive metal planet and the Jedi and the clones must fight to survive.
1. Star wars the ark

**It is the time of the clone wars. The republic has been at war with the CIS for two years when Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano along with Padme Amidala depart from Coruscant for Geonosis to sign a peace treaty. But somethin goes wrong and their fleet gets stranded above the Ark. With no way home the Jedi head down to the surface to find a destroyed UNSC base and the evil that lives there. Meanwhile, Padma and Ahsoka make contact with an unknown ship called the Spirit of Fire.**

 **Set during the events of Halo wars 2.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to halo or Star Wars but the story plot is my original idea.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Brute attack

"What is that thing" one trooper shouted at the large ape like creature.

The large creature lifted clone troopers 1155117 by his head and proceeded to squish it like a watermelon and it let the clone's headless body fall to the ground. Then it raised its massive club (that lit up red at the end) and charged at the clones and the two Jedi.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-error

Ahsoka didn't like it. They were headed to Geonosis to sign a peace treaty with the separatist. However she had the feeling this was a trap. She then decided to stretch her legs and left here compartment and headed for the bridge.

When she arrived she spotted Anakin looking out of the forward view port with Padma standing next to him.

"Hi skyguy," she said as she came up behind them. "Good morning senator," she quickly added.

"Hi Ahsoka," they both replied turning to face her.

"How long till we reach Geonosis?" Ahsoka asked.

"I will check," Anakin answered turning to the captain. "How long till we arrive..."

"At Geonosis?" the captain finished. "We should arrive in …" the captain started but was interrupted as the ship shook suddenly.

"What was that?" the captain asked a nearby officer.

"I don't know sir," he answered back.

"Sir we are being pulled out of hyperspace!" another officer yelled.

"Brace!" the captain yelled!" the captain yelled.

All Ahsoka remembered was being throng to the floor and seeing darkness.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST PROPER CHAPTER TO MY STORY.

THERE ARE A COUPLE OF THINGS I WANT TO CLEAR UP QUICKLY.

FIRSTLY, THE REPUBLIC FLEET CONTAINS 4 VENATORS AND 6 ACCLAMATORS.

SECONDLY, I KNOW THAT THE ARK DOESN'T HAVE THE ABLITY TO PULLED SHIPS OUT OF SLIPSPACE BUT FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY LET'S SAY IT CAN OK.

FINIALY, I PLAN TO DO UP TO WHEN THEY FIND THE SPIRT OF FIRE ANS THEN I WILL WAIT TILL HALO WARS 2 COMES OUT SO WHEN KNOW THE REST OF THE STORY.

THANK YOU FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The ark

Ahsoka raised her head slowly and painfully.

Anakin helped her to get up.

"What happened?" Ahsoka said weakly as she rubbed her head.

"Someone or something pulled us out of hyperspace" Anakin replied.

"What could have the power to do something like that?" Ahsoka asked him.

"I have no idea but whatever it was it had to be very powerf.." Anakin began but was cut by a clone coming up behind him.

"General the scan of the planet is complete." He said after a salute.

"Good come along snips let's go see where the hell we are."Anakin stated stating towards the holotable.

The holograms of obi wan,Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli and Barriss Offee were already there waiting by the table along with Padme.

"Lets see that scan then shall we" obi wan said as he turned to a clone who nodded and typed some commands into a console.

Moments later the outline of the fleet appeared followed 5 seconds later by a massive object.

Everybody gasped at this massive planet. It had 8 tentacles that sprung up from the centre up towards a point. In the centre there was a rocky planet that was torn apart.

"What the hell is that?"Barriss asked.

"It's definitely man-made but it does Match any know pattern of construction. But it" Padme explained but was cut off when a clone yelled

"Generals were intercepting a distress call from the surface."

"Play the message trooper." Anakin said.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY this is UNSC Henry Lamb ark research facility. We are under attack we need immediate assistance. Repeat we are under attack we need immediate assistance."

"So this place is called Henry lambs ark" Ahsoka stated " weird name for a planet."

"What the hell is the UNSC," padme asked.

"That not important right now," obi wan said "Anakin and I will go down and see if we can help them while the rest of you get the fleet back up and running".

With that Anakin left the bridge and headed for the hanger.

Meanwhile nearby

"Captain wake up something has happened."

Authors notes: thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it i just have a few things to say

Firstly, this story may turn into a halo/Star Wars/fnaf crossover because I plan to add the monitor of the ark(049 something or other) into the story. This is significant because he was destroyed in the halo book hunters in the dark. However, in my story he survived and hacked into the internet via Olympia vales head gear. Once he was in he looked for something to turn into and found a picture of a nightmare animatronic and turns into it. But I not 100% that it will be a fnaf character that i will use so I am open to any other ideas.

Lastly, the flood will probably not make a appearance in the story for many reasons that I may explain later on.

Anyway thanks for reading and leave a review please.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- him

In the ark's control room.

A promethean knight march up to the command console where a huge black bear looked out the broken window.

"Sir a human fleet has been pulled out of slip-space by our sub light emp pulse." He explained.

"I didn't order that. Was it the human outpost or the banished" tragic solitude replied.

"No sir the hack came from the ark's most northern spire." The knight stated.

"Then only he could have done it" solitude said as he turned round.

Solitude in his damaged state was stuck in the form of a huge black bear with sharp claws and teeth with wire sticking out of hole in his body.

Solitude hated his new form. He had transformed into it to save himself from being destroyed. He had done this by hacking into olympia vale's headgear and accessing something called the internet. From there he found something called five nights at Freddy' and turned into something called nightmare. He hated his new form and he couldn't changed into anything else.

However his form did seem to scare the knight and promethean knight's weren't surposted to be scared of anything so anyone else might be die from fright.

"Block him out of the ark's controls. Don't let him make contact." He demanded.

"Yes sir" the knight bowed then left.

Solitude's revenge was at hand and that was all he wanted. He would kill all the humans on these ship.

 **On a dropship headed for the surface.**

"Right troopers" Rex bark at his clone forces in the dropship. "We are going to dropped off near the distress call's location and we will walk the rest on foot."

The dropship landed outside the base and Anakin, obi wan and there clone troopers entered it.

After, searching through the different rooms they entered a large room with a weird table.

"Well there is no one here" fives said as he sat down on the table which lit up as he sat down.

A orange small lady apear on the table to everyone's surprise.

" who you?" She asked the two jedi in wonderment.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker and this is Obi wan Kenobi we are knights of the galactic republic and who might you be?" Anakin answered after overcoming the surprise of the small lady.

"I'm Isabel UNSC Ai ark research facility." Isabel answered. " but that doesn't matter now. We need to get of here before he ..."

She was cut of by a big crashing sound.

"Oh no it's him," Isabel said with fear in her eyes.

Then she disappeared. A second later a small chip popped up.

Getting what they had to do, Anakin pulled the chip out its socket and hid it in a pocket.

Then the troopers headed towards the origin of the sound.

As the head trooper entered the room something heavy hit his head, killing him and sending him across the room knocking down another trooper.

The group looked in horror a huge Wookiee like creature entered the room wearing a metal suit.

"What is that thing" one trooper shouted at the large creature.

The animal then lifted the clone troopers off the floor by his head and proceeded to squish it like a watermelon and let the clone's headless body fall to the ground.

It then pick up a massive club that lit up red at the end and charged at the clones and the two Jedi.

"Anakin no!" Obi wan yelled as Anakin charged at the creature with his lightsaber.

The creature smashed his hammer into Anakin's chest breaking most of his ribs and sent him crashing into a nearby wall.

Just as the animal was about to finish off Anakin a weird rattling sound began as three green droid like creations entered firing at the beast.

"Demons" the monster yelled turning to face these new opponents.

Obi wan used a force push to send the creature flying and smashing through the skylight and outside.

"How did you do that'" the closest droid asked before putting its hand to its ear.

"Nether mind we have to leave now."it yelled as he storm over to Anakin. Who was bleeding badly from his woulds. It then pick him up like he was as light as a feather.

"We have to leave now" it yelled and they all stormed out of the facility.

 **Meanwhile on the republic capital ship.**

"Commander and senator our communicates and long range scanners are back online but our hyperspace drive is still not fixed," a clone commander said to Ahsoka and padme.

"Commander we are detecting a ship of unknown design nearby." A clone technician yelled.

"Try to signal them." Ahsoka ordered.

"No need commander they have sent us a message," the technician answered.

"Let's hear it then," padme said turning to the holotable.

"This is captain James Cutter of The UNSC Spirit Of Fire."

Author's notes. Sorry for the long wait but I good distracted playing through Halo wars 2 since I got the ultimate edition last Friday. Again sorry for the long wait.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-halo

Obi wan entered the bridge and headed over to the holotable. Already, there was Ahsoka, Padme, Anakin (who had a medical droid attending to his wounds) and his fellow Jedi knights.

However, there were two new holograms. One was of a man who looked about 60 years old. Who introduced himself as Captain Cutter and introduced the woman standing next to him, who looked in her late 30's, as professor Anders.

After introductions Padme started explaining about the formationof the Republic. The war with the separatists and off their arrival. 

After, that Anders explained the history of the UNSC and their previous adventures on the shield world.

"Do you know what this place was built for and who built it?" Ahsoka asked pointing at the hologram of the ark on the holotable, after the professor had finished talking.

There was a sudden flash as Isabel appeared on the table making most of the other jedi jump in surprise at her sudden appearance.

"This place was constructed to build halo rings,"Isabel stated folding her arms across her chest

"What are Halo rings?" everyone at the table asked.

Isabel then explained about the Forerunners, the Halo rings and ….. the Flood. At this Ashoka noticed that Captain Cutter winced at the mention of the Flood.

After Isabel finished explaining professor Anders asked "And who is that?" as she brought up a hologram of a brute in battlearmor and held a mace with the end lit up in red.

"That is Atriox!" Isabel answered unfolding her arms. Then she explained the story of Atriox ( **cutscene 2 of Halo Wars 2).**

After the story ended Isabel disseared back into the computer leaving the Jedi's, the captain and the proffesor to talk. Inside the system she curled up into a ball and started to think about all the people who died that she was supposed to protect.

"Good job explaing everything to them," said a voice in the computer making Isabel look around with a worried look on her face.

"May I introduce myself," it asked as Isabel felt a disterbance in the computer system. By the time Isabel figered out who it was it was too late.

"noooooooooooo!" she yelled as Solitude gain control of the holotable.

Meanwhile on the bridge.

Ahsoka heard the same sound that had ocuured when Isabel had appeared. She turned around and planned to ask her to tell her more about these Forerunners but to her suprise instead of seeing Isabel, she saw a black bear that had sharp theeth and was covered in blood.

Every screen on the bridge went dark as he took control.

"You shouldn't have come" the nightmare said. "There is nothing for you here but death." as it disapeared from the system and retreated back down to the Ark.

"What was that?" Padme asked as Isabel reappeared on the holotable.

"tragic solitude and he is the ark," Isabel answered.

The two factions then decided on that while they where both stuck there (the republic ships hyperdrives had been damaged beyond repair and of course the Spirit of fire lost it's slipspace drive) they might as well rid the galaxy of the Banished and of solitude.

However, unkown to everyone on the bridge, a shadowy stepped out of the shadows and said.

"BLF KOZB BLFI TZNV GL OREV ZMW HRMT,  
YFG BLF ZIV GLOW ML GIFGSH LMOB ORVH.  
YVDZIV GSV LMV BLF GSRMP BLF PMLDM,  
ULI HLORGFWV RH IVZOOB FMRXILM."

AUTHORS NOTES: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR THIS CHAPTER TO BE DONE. I RE-WITE 5 TIMES AS I DIDN'T LIKE THE OTHER VERSONS.

IN ADDITION I HAVE HAD A FEW TESTS AT SCHOOL LATELY SO I HAVE HAD TO REVISE FOR THEM.

HOPEFULLY THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT QUICKER THEN THIS ONE. SORRY AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE A LIKE IT HELPS A LOT.

P.S THE CIPHER AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER IS A SPOILER FOR LATER IN THE STORY SO ONLY DECIPHER IT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN. THE CIPHER IS THE ATBASH CIPHER.

ANYWAY SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER BYE.


End file.
